


It's a Learning Curve

by shewalksonstarlight, yincredible



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, alternate ending to party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewalksonstarlight/pseuds/shewalksonstarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yincredible/pseuds/yincredible
Summary: Alternate ending to Party. Howard and Vince wake up in bed together. They are forced to confront and navigate their feelings for each other. I'm sorry I'm not that good at summaries.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh. Obviously. I just wanted to thank Maya (yincredible) for beta reading this for me and just helping me in general. Hope you guys enjoy!

Vince woke up with a pounding in his head. He wasn’t sure where he was or what happened last night. He remembered the beginning of the party and the kiss on the roof. The kiss he had been wanting for so long. Howard had rejected him after that and Vince pretended to be fine with it. Vince had taken a few breaks from the bouncy castle to get some drinks and dance. He needed to forget the kiss and his feelings for Howard. They were best mates. Vince was sure that Howard didn’t even swing that way.

Vince didn’t even want to open his eyes because that meant that he would have to deal with the day and the crushing realization that his feelings had been so easily cast aside. Maybe he would just sleep and this would be tomorrow’s problem. Vince rolled over to find out two things; one, that he was not alone in the bed, and two, that his body was sore. He felt as if he had been shagged senseless. He pushed himself up onto his right elbow and just barely opened his eyes enough to see who was next to him. His heart sank.

It was Howard. This was a nightmare. A myriad of emotions hit Vince all at once. He wanted some form of deniability that this was happening but the evidence was overwhelming. They were both naked, sharing a bed, and Vince was sore. At this point, Vince was sitting on the edge of the bed casting an occasional glance at Howard. He was going to wake up soon and Vince wasn’t sure he wanted to be in the room when it happened. He wasn’t sure that he could take another rejection. Another part of him wanted to stay in the room in hopes that Howard would wake up, say he was sorry for yesterday, and that he felt the same way that Vince did.

He heard Howard groan. He was probably suffering from the same hangover that Vince was.

“Vince, what are you doing in my bed? Why are you naked?” Howard demanded, propping himself up on his elbows. Vince ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and then turned to face his best friend.

“Howard, this is my bed and you're naked too. I think we…” Vince trailed off and gave Howard a look.

“What do you mean...no. We can't have, no sir, Howard Moon is a straight man. He's a ladies man. A great big ladies man. Yes sir, the ladies love Howard Moon.” He stated.

“As if.” Vince retorted, “When was the last time you asked a girl out? And weren't you telling me last night that you were going to go gay?”

“It's not like buying a ladder, Vince.” Howard replied. Vince cringed at his own words being thrown back at him. Of course, when he had said it, he had meant it in a different context. Vince was trying to gauge whether Howard was serious or not. You can't choose your sexuality but you can explore it. You might find out more about yourself.

“Whatever.” Vince said. He got dressed and left the room.

Vince walked into the kitchen to find breakfast only to find that he was too nauseated to eat anything. Howard had gone wrong. Everything was wrong, and he didn't know how to fix it. Vince would have gone to bed if he had thought that Howard was no longer there. He laid down on the couch and promptly fell asleep.

***

Howard's head was reeling. No sir, there was no way that he, Howard Moon, had just lost his virginity to his best friend while they were both pissed. Howard had pictured his first time before, but he had never pictured it with Vince. Okay, he had pictured it a couple of times with Vince but he never thought it would actually happen. Howard never thought he would sleep with anyone, let alone another man. Not that he had anything against it but the idea of anyone wanting him was a foreign concept. This wasn't just anyone either. This was Vince.

Vince was the one that everyone wanted. He was slender and good looking. He could pass for any gender and he was more comfortable with himself than anyone Howard has ever met.

All Howard wanted to do in that moment was remember what had happened the night before. That's the worst part. As far as he could tell, neither of them could remember what had happened.

Maybe it hadn't happened. Maybe they just happened to crawl into bed together and they just happened to be naked. No, that idea sounded ridiculous even in his head. He had seen how this affected Vince. He probably never wanted to talk to Howard again.

Howard let out another groan before getting dressed and going to look for Vince. What was he even going to say? ‘Sorry we might have slept together and now everything has gone wrong’? Brilliant. If that was the best he could come up with then he may as well not even try.

He found Vince asleep on the couch. He let out a sigh of relief and draped a blanket over the little man. At least he would have some time to prepare a speech.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. I also apologize for taking so long to post.

Chapter Two

It was mid-afternoon when Vince woke up and he realized that he now had a blanket draped over him. Everything was fine for just a moment. The world seemed to stop for just a second and, for that, Vince was grateful. He wanted to lay in blissful ignorance for just a moment longer.

Reality had crashed into Vince as he sat up and was able to hear Howard talking. He couldn’t quite figure out what he was saying, though. Vince didn’t think that he would be able to handle facing Howard right now. Everything was still too fresh. He needed to think. Vince slipped downstairs and left without being noticed. He just started walking without a real destination. How could they have let this happen? Everything was a mess now. He was having troubles processing everything.  
The hardest piece of information to swallow was that Howard didn’t love Vince. At least not in the same way that Vince loved Howard. It’s not like buying a ladder, Vince. That sentence was on replay in Vince’s head. Howard had sounded shocked and almost disgusted. How could Howard be so thick? Vince balled his fists and willed himself not to cry. What was he going to do now? He had done practically everything with Howard. They worked together and lived together. They even spent most of their free time together. The only times they were apart were when Vince went to clubs or when Howard went to hang out with Lester Corncrake.

Vince ran a hand through his hair as he turned another street. He decided to head back to the flat. He would have to talk to Howard about this eventually. He had cooled off a little by the time he had gotten home and walked upstairs but he could still hear Howard rejecting him. He walked into their shared room. Howard was sitting on his own bed looking at a piece of paper and murmuring to himself. Howard stood up quickly and hid the piece of paper behind his back. 

“Vince! You’re home earlier than I expected.” He stated nervously. Vince gave him an incredulous look. There was something off about him. He was nervous, sweaty, and...was that excitement? 

“Yeah, alright. What’s with the piece of paper?” Vince asked. 

“Nothing.” Howard replied. Vince didn’t look convinced and tried to reach around the older man to grab the piece of paper. Howard grab it and they grappled for a moment before Vince retrieved the paper. There wasn’t much written on it. In fact, there was only one sentence.

“You terrify me,” Vince read aloud and then looked up at the other man, “I terrify you?”

“Look, Vince, there was supposed to be more…” Howard tried to explain. 

“I’m listening.” Vince replied.   
“I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I got scared. I didn’t want to confront that I might not be straight. It’s a lot to process in one night…” Howard trailed off, struggling to find the right words. All Vince heard was I might not be straight and his heart was still bruised but it didn’t feel so heavy in his chest.

“Why do I terrify you?” Vince asked. They were both sitting on the edge of Howard’s bed at this point. 

“You terrify me because I love you. I don’t know in what way yet but I know that I do. You’re so flamboyantly you. You’re beautiful and so comfortable with yourself that it’s intimidating. Why would you choose me when you could get anyone you wanted?” Howard asked. Vince thought carefully before answering the question. 

“I would choose you because I love you too and I know that you actually care. You were the only one to help me with my homework when we were kids. You got me the job at the zoo. You never stop telling me that I have more potential than I show. There aren’t many people who are as genuinely caring as you are, Howard. I know that exploring your feelings and sexuality can scary but we can figure it out together if you’d like.” Vince stated. He held his breath as he waited for Howard to respond. 

“I’d like that.” Howard replied, placing his hand over Vince’s.


End file.
